1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the automatic cleaning of a toilet apparatus, and is directed more particularly to means for effecting cleaning of exposed surfaces of a toilet apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the cleaning of toilet bowls and seats are generally well known. The cleaning of bowls is usually accomplished by the introduction of a cleaning agent into water in the bowl. A common approach is to mount a reservoir of cleaning agent in the holding tank so that when the toilet is flushed, chemically treated water enters the bowl. Another approach is to provide special structure for directing chemically treated water into the bowl, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,105. Still another approach is to provide, as an accessory, an add-on item whose purpose is to introduce a cleaning agent into the bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,559 is illustrative of such an accessory item.
The cleaning and/or disinfecting of toilet seats is generally accomplished by providing a conduit within the seat, and holes in the upper surface of the seat in communication with the conduit, so that disinfectant in the conduit may, but way of the holes, find its way to the upper seat surface to effect disinfecting thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,492,825 and 3,801,999 are illustrative of this type of device.